Touya--100 Prompts
by KnifeofIce
Summary: Drabbles that are Touya-centric with some hints of Jin/Touya.
1. Lock

They were of course all trained in the art of lockpicking. What kind of shinobi would they be if they couldn't reach their target because of a simple lock? Touya worked swiftly on it, moving the pick this way and that, heart racing, hoping the tumblers would fall into the correct position soon. It wouldn't do to be discovered before they even infiltrated. He let out a silent sigh of relief when he heard the familiar 'click', and motioned for the others to follow him as he entered.


	2. Paper Cut

"Ow!" the Ice Master gasped in reflex when the scroll sliced his finger. Their next assignment would have to wait a minute or two until the bleeding stopped. He stared at it, the drop getting larger. It was odd to see his own blood. He so rarely was sent on anything other than covert operations—operations that were to be done as stealthily as possible. This meant avoidance of confrontation at all costs. The few that were botched up for some reason or other? Touya had no problem taking care of enemies with an area freeze technique until he could get out of range. He snapped out of his thoughts, sticking the tip of his finger in his mouth and sucking gently as he returned his attention to the scroll, unraveling it one-handed.


	3. Sunset

He leaned against the opening of the cave they decided to camp in for the night. They rarely were allowed at the mouth of the cave before night fell, but considering the cliff it happened to sit on, they were not too concerned with ambush. The fiery red of the sinking sun burned at the rest of the sky, its flames licking upwards in pale pinks, oranges and golds. He stood hypnotized by it, completely unaware of the Wind Tamer that floated behind him. "Pretty huh?" Jin mused aloud, looking at the sunset. "Unfair sometimes that we don't get to see it that much." Touya just turned to stare at the redhead whose eyes were far off, staring into the distance.


	4. Award

"Good work," was all Risho said to them after this particularly difficult assignment. They were all nursing wounds to some degree, Touya putting pressure on the deep gash in his leg to keep himself from bleeding out. In this lifestyle, they received no awards for the constant dangers they put themselves in. Hardly any appreciation.


	5. Twilight

Twilight was the time when final preparations were made. Weapons were double-checked, plans were gone over for what felt like the thousandth time, and they generally psyched themselves up. Tonight was a night without a mission. They weren't anywhere particularly dangerous, so Touya decided to take a walk around the area, Jin floating behind him. It was a nice night—not too hot and not too cool. The walk was calming and uneventful, until a flash of light caught his eyes. He quickly turned his head, unsure of the source, until there was another flash—this time in a different place. It was a Makai firebug. One of the few benign creatures lurking around, Touya watched as it flew upwards into the darkening sky.


	6. Dawn

Like clockwork, the Ice Master woke up at the same time each day—as dawn broke. It was difficult for him to fall into deep sleep anyway. Spending a few hundred years in training, constantly getting up at the same time, day in and day out got one used to it. He was usually the first of his sect to wake up, and sometimes he was glad for it as he sat at the edge of the precipice, watching the sun rise and appreciating the silence.


	7. Key

Touya had the key. Jin was holding them off as best as he could. They were massive, and coming at them far too fast. The Ice Master fumbled with the key, heart hammering in his chest. He placed it into the keyhole, entered the additional password, and quickly turned it, opening the door as he heard his partner yell, "Touya, hurry!" They both slipped through, shoving the door shut and locking in their enemy. There would be hell to pay for that false intel.


	8. Concert

Working together after so long was quite the advantage in a scuffle, the two knowing precisely how the other moved, thought, strategized. In concert, they unleashed their powers. The demons that could take them on when they worked together were few and far between. The large gust of wind sent the ice shards flying at mach speed, annihilating the swarm that had collected around them.


	9. Chase

He was quick, darting from tree to tree. Touya hardly made a sound as he pushed off the next branch, careful to shift his weight to minimize recoil. When he gave chase, even if the chased knew that he was behind them, he maintained stealth. It was a good strategy to lower his prey's guard. Make them think they had lost him.


	10. Tooth

He grimaced in pain, pulling the tooth from his forearm, warm blood pooling in and out of the wound. That was the last time he listened to Jin about stealing food from a Demon World bird.


End file.
